Happy Tree Friends: The Amusement Park
A Happy Tree Friends amusement park was opened in Los Angeles. In this park, people can ride rides based on their favorite episodes, participate in shows, shop in stores, eat at restaurants, watch parades and meet characters Attractions (feel free to add lands in the theme park and attractions, dining and shops) Tree Town *Bella's Souvenir Shop *Fiora and Castani's Chocolate Confectionery House *Cuddles' Clothing and More Store *Giggles' Pizza Parlor * Pranky's Prank Store (opened in 2015) *H.T.T.P.D Training Camp * Sniffles' Phoning Facility/F.I.G.H.T. Agency HQ (opened in 2015) *Crazy & Shelly's Jazz Lounge *Toothy's Dental Hospital *Great Grey's Great Owl Mansion Superhero Island *Webb's Spectacular Adventures (based on the Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) * Bat Squirels: The Ride (based on Batman: The Ride; opened in 2015) *Splendid's Spin-flying Coaster *Tony's Armored Buggies *Devious' Death Drop *Cadance's Comics Store *Squicky's Revolution Rotator W.A.R.: Operation Tiger Bomb *Flippy's Torturerama *Ale's Chainsaw Run *Sneaky's Cool Clothes *Mouse Ka-Boom's Pranks and Bombs *Flare's Grilled Sandwiches Russell's Port Of Adventure *Bruiser Presents: Bruiser's Amazing Performance with Live Killer Whales! *Eejit's Splash Down *Russell's Pirate Ship *Scurvy's Fish, Chips, and Souvenirs *HTFF and SeaWorld present: Antarctica, Empire of The Penguin, featuring Munchkin and friends The Ancient HTF World *Wrappy's Revenge Coaster *Sir Gron's Crusade Laser Tag *Cro-Marmot's Flying Ice Blocks *Takeda Nokashi's Samurai Training Show *Buddhist Monkey 4D *Webb and Josh in: Time Travel Panic!! Meetable Characters Canon *Lumpy *Flippy *Flaky *Petunia *Giggles *Lammy *Handy *Cuddles *Mime *The Mole *Russell *Toothy *Sniffles *Lifty *Shifty *Disco Bear *Splendid *Nutty *Splendid * Buddhist Monkey (since 2015) Fanon *Webb (Can also appear in his Spider-Man get up) *Tony (Can also appear in his Iron Man get up) *Bella *Pranky *Josh *Superspeed *Trippy *Ale *Baka *Robo Star (Can also appear as 20's Robo Star) *001 *Sir Gron *Fiora *Castani *Crazy (with Melody) *Shelly (with Arietta) *Flipper *Rip *Torn *Hippy *Pia *Xinx *Flicky *Rex *Sapphire *Ava *Fireball *Lessy *Ziggles *Britton *Fungus *Howdy *Guddles *Fuddles *Buddy *Hoppy *Cheesy *Spot *Waddles *Gutsy *Puffy *Spoke *Nippy *Peppery *Meaty *Elliott *Buck *Chuck *Crafty *Wooly *Devious *Bastion *Sickly *Pierce *Doc *Sweet *Graves *Frostbite *Freezy *Icee *Squishy *Munchkin *Bruiser *Eejit *Ritos *Shakes * Foster (since 2015) * Cream (since 2015) * Queen (since 2015) * Parri (since 2015) * Lab Rat (since 2015) * Commy (since 2015) * Maddie (since 2015) * Bro (since 2015) * Tyke (since 2015) * Caffeine (since 2015) * Toxicity (since 2015) * The M's (since 2015) * Fonko (since 2015) * Mallory (since 2015) * Mickey (since 2015) * Jane (since 2015) * Zack (since 2015) * The Mousecrazy Siblings (since 2015) * Doggy (since 2015) * The Catvil (since 2015) * Bat Squirels (since 2015) * Hob Rat (since 2015) * The Mouse Family (since 2015) * Spike (since 2015) Trivia *Interestingly, Pop, Cro-Marmot or Cub don't appear in the park. Neither do Genesis, Beauty, Lilly and Joy. But Arietta and Melody appear, so it is rather odd for other baby characters not to appear. *Fiora and 001 are separate meetable characters, which is rather odd. *Elemental and Timmy Drensquirrel will not appear at the park. *Webb and Josh in Time Travel Panic was opened to celebrate Season 38. *Icee machines were recently installed in the park, and Icee apeared to celebrate. *SeaWorld and HTFF collaborated on a version of the ride Antarctica, Empire of Penguin, but with the penguin characters from HTFF appearing as well, along with Spot and Bruiser Category:Miscellaneous Category:Merchandise Category:Amusement Parks